delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Libraries
=Free Libraries= Delphi Libraries NOTE: These libraries may contain embedded BASM code for performance, but should not contain any C or C++ code. * Audio Tools Library - this library was created by Jurgen Faul and allows one to manipulate MPEG, Monkey, MP3 ID3v1, MP3 ID3v2, MPEG plus, and WAV audio file information. NOTE: The Code Central download is a bit old. A newer version of the library may be found on SourceForge. * Directory Monitor Class - this class was published on OSNews by Rodney Holiman. * Graphics32 Library - Graphics32 is a library designed for fast 32-bit graphics handling on Delphi and Kylix. Optimized for 32-bit pixel formats, it provides fast operations with pixels and graphic primitives, and in most cases Graphics32 outperforms the standard TCanvas classes. It is almost a hundred times faster in per-pixel access and about 2–5 times faster in drawing lines. * NativeXml - this is a light-weight, but feature-complete library that adds XML support to your projects, with a one-unit include. NativeXml works with all versions of Delphi since Delphi 5. * NativeJpg - Native Object-Pascal replacement for the JpegImage component. NativeJpg allows lossless rotation of jpeg images. * JEDI Code Library (homepage) - The JEDI code library contains loads of usefull routines and non-visual classes. * Synapse Synchronous TCP/IP Library - Many TCP/IP libraries are asynchronous because of support for early versions of Windows. Development with Synapse on Linux is almost 100% identical to Synapse on Windows. * TPerlRegEx PCRE-based Components for Delphi - This regular expression library is essentially a Delphi wrapper for the PCRE open source library (written in C). * Delphi Gecko SDK - Mozilla Gecko using Delphi. C/C++ Libraries These libraries can be used from Delphi apps, but are not written using Delphi. * DevIL - Cross-platform image handling library. =Commercial Libraries= Delphi Libraries * .Net Runtime Library for Delphi - This is a library to work with .Net framework from Delphi. It is designed to provide a way to interact with applications written in anyone of the .Net languages such as C#, Visual Basic.Net, Delphi.Net, JScript.Net and others. * F-IN-BOX for Delphi - f-in-box (source code is available) is to play SWF and FLV from any source: from a TStream, URL, local file; without saving it into a temporary file. Also ideally when you need to create an application that should work with Flash even when Flash ActiveX is not installed in the system. * Delphi Flash SDK - this library is sold with source code and allows you to generate or play Flash videos in your Delphi app. * DDObjects - this is a simple to use while still very powerful remoting framework which beneath remote method calls supports asynchronous calls, callbacks and sessions. Unlike other solutions, the code one has to implement in order to utilize DDObjects is simple and very close to Delphi's usual style of event-driven programming. The upcoming Version 1.1 supports Kylix and SSL. C++ libraries that can be used from Delphi * BoxedApp SDK - a DLL to create virtual files and virtual registry. Allows to use ActiveX, embed .NET and more. Samples for Delphi are included. * FLV Encoder SDK - a DLL to create FLV files from raw video and audio. Samples for Delphi are included. Category:3rd Party Libraries Category: Source Code